


Floating through the night

by Jij



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh My God, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jij/pseuds/Jij
Summary: Hyunjin wanted to escape. He wanted to escape not only the walls of his apartment, but preferably also the bounds of his physical existence. The latter, however, proved to be difficult. Though Hyunjin figured that it was okay, as long as he would be able to hold onto the boy he had found along the way.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Floating through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a simple one shot that I just felt like writing. Nothing special, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I actually just wanted to write the first part, because I was somewhat in the same mood lol Idk I hope it's not too pretentious and at least somewhat understandable. I feel very pretentious when writing like this. Anyways, I suggest you listen to Ladies Code Galaxy and Taemins Drip Drop, because these two songs capture the atmosphere that I wanted to convey quite well. But I guess, you shouldn't need to do that to get the atmosphere right or I would be a shitty writer, which might be the case anyways whoops :D Okidoki, good night!!

Dark indigo. A color of the night, the dark abyss that he wanted to drown in, annoyingly illuminated by city lights and turned into a hopeful shade of blue. Hyunjin was staring at the ceiling, lying on his bed. It was one of those nights when he felt hopelessly restless. One of these nights when he felt like dissociating, but was painfully aware of reality and his existing physical form. He felt horribly frustrated by the walls around him. The walls of his room and the walls of his body. His hand, which was lying on his stomach started grabbing at his flesh, feeling and realizing that he was indeed part of this world. He let it run over his torso up onto his head. Gripping a few strands, he messed up his previously styled black hair. Hyunjin took a deep breath, he didn’t want to stay here, but he also felt paralysed. His thoughts felt heavy. Even if he knew where to go, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t feel like he could interact with anyone being besides himself like this.

Hyunjin looked around his room, the faint light from the window enabled him to notice the outlines of his furniture and some smooth surfaces that reflected the lights from the outer world. Sometimes, when it was dark like this, Hyunjin felt like his apartment was another world. When he turned off all the lights and lay perfectly still, he was in awe of the strange contrast that he created, because he knew that outside of his apartment the city was still bustling with life. Hyunjin sat up and made his way towards the window to look outside, not bothering to turn on the lights. He wouldn’t trip or bump into stuff anyways. Why would he need to be able to see more than needed? He didn’t like his apartment too much. It seemed sad. Since he had moved in only recently it was still only sparsely furnished. He hadn’t had the time or energy to bring in some stuff that would have made it look more homely. It didn’t bother him that much though. His apartment was sad and Hyunjin was apathetic most of the time. It was a good fit.

Hyunjin got up, setting his bare feet on the ground and noticing the coldness underneath his soles. He slowly padded towards his window and just stood in front of it, taking in the sparkling skyline of the city. Drowned in the sea of the night and only shimmering through the little ships that were the illuminated windows of buildings and flowing streets, the scenery in front of him looked so much wider. So many people still running errands, working or seeking amusement at such a late hour. Suddenly he felt caged in. He wanted to be on the other side of the window. He wanted to rip it open and throw himself out into the cold air, to feel the wind soaring through his fingers. It’s not like he wanted to die, he didn’t want to fall down from a window of his apartment on the fifth floor. No. He just wanted to be outside. Outside but not once again suffocated by other people. Hyunjin sensed a deep longing in the pit of his stomach.

Hyunjin had been experiencing sleepless nights like this regularly since he moved. During his inappropriate waking hours, he has also gotten closer to figuring out what the odd longing was that he felt. To his dilemma, he noticed that he was, among other things, lonely. He was lonely, but felt bored with the conventional form of human interaction. He was bored of life and finding a boyfriend like everyone else did, didn’t appeal to him. He was dreaming of meeting mystic beings under ominous circumstances. He wanted to float through the night and just crash into another him. He wanted to briefly collide with a stranger, take everything from each other and then return to being the fantasies of one another.

Hyunjin knew that he was living in his head. He knew it wasn’t sustainable to build air castles in the night sky. This night, however, something was different. The longing was so intense that he was willing to fling himself out of the window if there wasn’t one deathly consequence. He couldn’t stand just looking outside anymore, the room felt stuffy. So, he just grabbed his wallet and phone, slipped into his shoes and went out of the door. Since he didn’t bother to put on a jacket or at least a jumper, the breezy air of early autumn made him shiver the moment he left the building. Hyunjin was wearing simple black jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked so plain that it made him stand out among the people he was now passing as he walked down the sidewalk.

His sneakers scraped against the gravel as his steps were becoming more hurried. He didn’t know where he was going, but the dark streets tinted various colors by the neon signs of different clubs made him hopeful. Somewhere along the way he had decided that he would walk into a bar to search for the stranger that he felt like he was supposed to meet. If he saw the building he would know. If he saw the stranger he would know. Passing a few streets which was glowing in a very distinctive pink hue, he reached a part of the city, which looked rather sketchy. Hyunjin, however, just felt a bit more anticipation cursing through his body.

It must have been an hour when he finally noticed an old pub with a purple neon sign that read “3rd eye”. Hyunjin, as if something had taken control of him, walked towards the door without hesitation. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a dark interior and a rather melancholic jazz track playing in the background. He looked around the establishment and decided to get a drink at the bar first. The bar that was situated right in the left corner next to the entrance. He ordered some rum, which was slowly prepared by the grumpy bartender. Still sitting on one of the bar stools he turned his head right and observed the room. The bar wasn’t particularly small, but not big either. There were some corners that the dingy light from the old hanging lamps didn’t reach, which made it look cramped. Said lamps were engulfed in dark emerald glass that gave off a sickly greenish light. To Hyunjin's disappointment the bar seemed to be empty, except for the bartender and him. Annoyed he downed his drink and got up again to continue his search. However, as he made his way towards the exit, he noticed that there was another small table directly next to the entrance in the opposite corner. It was occupied. He must have passed it when he entered, but didn't notice it because he was too focused on what was in front of him. At the table sat a young man his age. He was looking out of the window at first, the man must have noticed Hyunjin staring though, and turned his head to stare directly back at him.

Without much thinking Hyunjin sat down in front of the stranger, who didn’t seem all that surprised at Hyunjin's sudden occurrence. Hyunjin noticed that the man was indeed very handsome, his hair had been dyed a darker shade of honey blonde and his eyes were a pretty almond shape. The look that he gave Hyunjin excited him, because he looked like he knew what Hyunjin was searching for.

“My name is Hyunjin,” he blurted out, not knowing how to open the conversation, but being too impatient for his own sake.

A smile flitted over the stranger’s face and he nodded lightly,” I’m Seungmin.”

Then promptly, the stranger, got up from his chair, walked around the table to grab Hyunjin's hand and dragged him with him out of the bar.

Hyunjin was surprised, but didn’t protest. Oddly enough he trusted Seungmin and just holding his hand and being led by him through the urban maze seemed like the right decision that night. Getting dragged after Seungmin, Hyunjin noted that he was dressed just as simple as he was; just jeans and a black t-shirt that made his dark blonde hair stand out.

They ended up at a club and after a few more drinks they found themselves in between a mass of sweaty dancing bodies. The air was heavy with a smell that had bothered Hyunjin at first, but that he didn’t mind much anymore, because now it felt like it carried currency and it was thrilling to Hyunjin. Another smell that excited Hyunjin was the one the man currently pressed against him gave off. It was much sweeter, but just as unique. Hyunjin would be lying if he said, he wasn’t purposefully keeping Seungmin close to him. Close enough to mouth at the other’s neck from time to time. They were communicating through their bodies; one touch was answered by another. Other people tried to get their attention; bumping into them lightly and giving them looks that were supposed to be meaningful. But tonight, Hyunjin and Seungmin had made a pact. They had silently agreed to be together until the sun rises.

The club was dark, so Hyunjin could only see Seungmin properly whenever one of the dancing blue spotlights hit him. And whenever Seungmin was drowned in the blue light, Hyunjin felt like he was in the sky just by looking at him. Seungmin's eyes, which reflected none of the light, but just seemed to become even darker and more infinite, suddenly became the one reason for his existence and his own save haven. Hyunjin's legs grew weak, he felt overwhelmed by Seungmin's presence and the vibrant atmosphere of the club. Seungmin noticed as Hyunjin, who previously had an arm slung around his waist, was trying to find stability by grabbing his shoulder.

Hyunjin felt how Seungmin reacted and just held him close to let him rest. Slow-dancing didn’t fit the club, but Hyunjin was grateful for Seungmins support. Looking over the other's shoulder Hyunjin got dizzy, seeing the amount of other people swaying to the music, breathing heavily but still looking lifeless. Disturbed Hyunjin buried his face in the crook of Seungmin's neck. Taking a deep breath, the scent of Seungmin's light cologne managed to calm him down again. Hyunjin closed his eyes and focused on Seungmin. Only on Seungmin. That proved to be a challenge in his intoxicated state, but soon he became aware of his cheek burning against the expanse of skin that was left bare due to Seungmin's collar. His chest pressed against Seungmin's, he could only vaguely distinguish his own heartbeat from the other beating heart that was so close to him. Shifting his head, a bit to accommodate, he suddenly felt his lips met with Seungmin's skin again. If Seungmin smelled good, he would need to taste good as well. Too curious for his own good, Hyunjin pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the top of the other's shoulder. To his delight, he felt Seungmin's breath hitch and the arms around him tightened. The boy, up until now, had came off as level-headed. Not unresponsive of course, but still definitely calmer than Hyunjin was, so that kind of response excited him. Hyunjin couldn’t help himself, but smiled against the other’s skin. It was an open smile that made Hyunjin's teeth graze Seungmin's bare shoulder. Hyunjin was about to continue his teasing when he felt a suppressed groan coming from the other’s throat. He couldn’t hear it, but he felt the vibrations of the sound through their touch. Suddenly Seungmin created some distance between them by unwrapping his arms around Hyunjin's back and pushing him away lightly by his waist. Hyunjin felt some slight nervousness in his stomach. Did he mess up? His worries turned out to be unnecessary, he realized as he saw the way Seungmin was looking at him. Seungmin had directed a strong gaze at him, his eyes just slightly hooded, he was telling him something. Without even opening his mouth, Seungmin was telling him that if that was what he wanted he would be able to give it to him. Hyunjin wanted that, but it wasn’t the only thing that he wanted. Trying to convey his message, without words as they had done the majority of the night, he slowly leaned closer to Seungmin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Seungmin smiled lightly and so did Hyunjin as Seungmin took his hand for the second time that night and let him away from the dance floor.

They went up a flight of stairs and got to the lounge area. Seungmin seemed to know his way around and led him further. Contrary to Hyunjin's expectations they didn’t settle on one of the couches, but went down another hallway. It looked suspicious. It looked like the establishment was probably occasionally hosting a human trafficking event or something, Hyunjin's dazed mind provided unrealistically. There was dark carpet covering the ground and whenever a lamp on the ceiling provided him a bit of light, Hyunjin could see some old burgundy wallpaper crumbling. At the far end of the corridor, Seungmin opened a door made out of dark wood and took him inside.

It was a shabby little room only furnished with a desk and a wardrobe pushed against the wall and a bed in the center of the room. It had the same carpet and wallpaper as in the hallway and the lighting was bad as well. Belatedly, Hyunjin noticed a big glass window, which was halfway covered by heavy purple curtains. The window was situated next to the bed and seemed to lead to a balcony, or at least give off the illusion. Hyunjin thought it was highly unlikely that there was an actual balcony, considering they were probably on the sixth floor – Hyunjin didn’t quite remember.

Having observed the room briefly, Hyunjin snapped his attention back to the person that was still holding his hand. Now, it was Hyunjin that was leading Seungmin away from where they had stopped by the door and towards the bed. Pushing Seungmin down on said bed, he was determined to try and explore the taste of Seungmin's skin a bit more. Underneath Hyunjin's hands, Seungmin quickly felt just way too hot, so that he quickly got rid of his shirt. He threw it on the ground carelessly and Hyunjin's shirt followed shortly after. Soon, the air grew heavy with passion and lewd noises could be heard.

In the end Hyunjin did float through the night to crashed into a stranger.

Sometime in between more clothing items had joined the shirts on the floor. Hyunjin and Seungmin, now only tangled up in each other and the sheets, were still lying awake. Once again, Hyunjin found himself staring at the ceiling, but this time he had Seungmin lying in his arms, who was tracing little patterns on his chest. The thoughts that had plagued him earlier came back to him, but only briefly. They were chased away by something Hyunjin hadn’t expected to find. It was Seungmin. Seungmin's touch had set him free.

Hyunjin sat up slowly, leaving a surprised Seungmin under the covers as he stood up. Not caring for clothes anymore, he went to the big glass window and pushed back the curtains. Since they had switched off the lights in their room, Hyunjin was able to look at the city, still illuminated, and saw that it was still full of life. This city really never slept. Hyunjin turned his head away from the window and looked back at Seungmin, who was giving him a questioning look. Hyunjin noticed that he, rather than flying out of the window, like before, he now preferred lying on his bed again. But only if Seungmin was there too. Seungmin looked like the sky himself, his skin glowing an ethereal blue due to the city lights.

“Come back here, nothing’s out there that’s worth noticing anyways,” Seungmin mumbled, face halfway buried into the pillow.

Hyunjin mentally agreed, how could there be anything of interest outside when he had Seungmin lying right here.

So, Hyunjin got back under the covers and held onto Seungmin, hoping that he could keep him for longer. They had agreed on only one night, but Hyunjin was tired of searching. Being haunted by the longing feeling every time he was alone with his thoughts had drained him. While Seungmin was in his arms, however, he felt grounded. No need to escape the walls of his room, when he found what he was searching for inside. Hyunjin wanted to hold onto Seungmin forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment, I would be very happy no matter what you have to say :D


End file.
